gijoefandomcom-20200213-history
G.I. Joe: Cobra 4
|Synopsis1=The death of Jinx has finally pushed Chuckles over the edge. He is now more determined than ever to bring down Cobra and has lost any sympathy for anyone who would get in his way. In Dubai, he is placed in charge of special projects. One project in particular involves the creation of a robot army called Battle Automation Tactics. Despite the advances the scientists have made in artificial intelligence, the BATs are still largely failures as they couldn’t differentiate friend and foe. After spending an amount of time overseeing the project, he has also figured out that the seemingly pointless missions Cobra sends him to with men like Semyon and Skelton were actually meant to destabilize the regions they are in. With that country on shaky ground, shell companies that are actually fronts for Cobra come in to offer security services provided by the Crimson Guard. The final straw that forces Chuckles to act is the last night that he and Erika Le Tene slept together. Whatever spark the two shared is now gone and what they do has become simply routine. He decides to put his plan into action. Knowing that the commander is in the building, Chuckles heads to the board room where he is blocked by Semyon who tells him that no else can see the Mr. X that day. Chuckles makes short work of him and barges in the room. He forces Mr. X at gunpoint to take him to the commander. Mr. X does as he is told but does not seem too concerned and tells Chuckles to stop before it gets much worse. They enter the commander’s office where stands a surprised Erika and a seated man with his back turned. Chuckles tells the man to turn around so he may see his face and know his name. The man turns around and tells him it is not necessary as he already knows. The man is an exact twin of Mr. X and introduces himself as Tomax. The Mr. X that Chuckles has as hostage is introduced as Xamot. The whole time Chuckles was undercover, he was actually being played by the Twins. Angered, Chuckles blows up their refinery by use of a remote trigger. The Twins tells him he has not truly destroyed Cobra. Their operation and the Crimson Guard was but only a small fraction of the organization. They also tell him they had known he was G.I. Joe for a long time, ever since he first spent the night with Erika. After the fact, they decided to toy with him. They had long ago cracked the coded messages he sends to G.I. Joe and had simply fed him useless information. Semyon and the Crimson Guard arrived to take Chuckles into custody. Chuckles knew he couldn’t plant explosives in every building. In fact, he rigged the BATs to attack that very office they are in beforehand. The Crimson Guard are no match for the BATs. Chuckles takes control of a pistol and shoots Tomax. The bullets turn out to be blanks so he takes out his frustration on Xamot and shoots him in the face. Semyon attacks Chuckles. Chuckles manages to kill Semyon but the Twins and Erika escape by helicopter. With his objects of revenge gone, Chuckles walks out of the building and leaves the BATs to destroy everything on the site. That was his only moment of satisfaction. Later, Chuckles reflects on his failure. Because of his despicable actions, he wonders if he is still a good guy. In the end, he resolves to continue his quest to bring down Cobra and hunt down the Twins. |Appearing1= Featured Characters |MemorableQuotes1= |Errors1= |ItemsOfNote1=*'First appearance''': B.A.T.s *H.I.S.S. tanks are seen as Chuckles walks through one of the bases. *The reveal of "Mr. X's" game and official introduction of Tomax and Xamot. *Origin of Xamot's scar. *Death of Semyon. |RealWorldRefs1=*"Doogie Howser" was the titular character in an early '90s television series about a young boy who was also a fully accredited doctor. *The title of each issue in this series is the second half of a phrase that typically begins with the word "snake." This issue would be "snake eyes." |Footnotes= }}